24fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Jour 6 05h00-06h00
05h00 - 06h00 est le dernière épisode de la saison 6 de la série télévisée 24. Guide de l'épisode Précédemment dans 24 * Vice President Noah Daniels dit à President Suvarov qu'il sait que ses généraux le poussent à lancer une frappe militaire à propos du circuit. Suvarov dit à Daniels qu'à moins que le circuit soit récupéré, il continuera sa menace, mais Daniels dit à Suvarov au sujet d'un échange pour le composant. * Karen Hayes dit au Vice President Daniels que Phillip Bauer est un sociopathe et que le gouvernement ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Elle dit à son mari, Bill Buchanan d'essayer de faire quelque chose pour empêcher l'échange. Plus tard, Buchanan dit à Karen que le gouvernement découvriront sûrement comment il a obtenu l'information concernant la position de Jack Bauer. Karen dit qu'elle va être arrété et promptement ainsi. * Mike Doyle dit à l'un des hommes de Phillip Bauer de lui montrer le circuit en échange de Josh Bauer. Doyle essaye de vérifier l'authenticité du composant , mais il explose en plein dans la figure. * Jack Bauer et Bill Buchanan conduisent jusqu'à la plage où Doyle a été blessé, notant que c'est l'endroit où Josh était. Les hommes de Phillip fire upon Jack and Buchanan. Jack tells CTU to get coordinates for all the off-shore oil platforms within a close radius, believing his father might be there. * Chloe O'Brian's vision goes blurry in front of her computer screen. Chloe talks to Morris O'Brian about work, but Morris notices her stressed and asks about it. She says that she's fine, but immediately collapses. Morris yells for help. Ces événements se déroulent entre 05h00 et 06h00 05:00:00 Dans la plate-forme pétrolière de Phillip Bauer, celui-ci attend avec impatience son petit-fils. Josh ne veut pas être avec son grand-père. Lorsque Chloe O'Brian se réveilla, Morris souhaitait rester avec elle mais elle disait que si il veut qu'elle se sente vraiment mieux, elle lui dit "Trouve Phillip Bauer". 05:10:22, 05:10:23, 05:10:24 05:14:33 05:22:06, 05:22:07, 05:22:08 05:26:33 05:36:22, 05:36:23, 05:36:24 05:40:45 James Heller is on the phone, telling the person on the other line that he's grateful for Audrey being alive. He hangs up, and sighs. He hears a door rattling in his house and becomes alert. 05:48:06 Heller reaches for his phone, but Jack walks into the room and demands that he put the phone down. He asks if Jack is there to kill him, and Jack responds that it depends on if he gets to see Audrey. Heller tells Jack that he won't allow him near his daughter; but Jack cuts him off, shouting, "You do not tell me what to do any more!", pointing his weapon to Heller's head. "I just watched my father die, and I felt nothing" Jack says, "because that man was dead to me years ago." Jack tells Heller that he looked up to him like a father, but felt insulted when Heller told him that everything he touched ended up dead shortly before 2:00am, even though the only thing that Jack ever did was listen to people like Heller. He then accuses Heller of being angry because Audrey defied her father in going to find Jack in China. Heller understands that the country owes Jack a lot, but Jack simply "wants his life back," and that Audrey is everything he has. Heller then says that getting his life back won't change who he is, "and Jack can't walk away from it ... Sooner or later you're going to get back into the game, and my daughter is going to pay the price, like your wife did." Jack is infuriated, but Heller makes him consider that he won't be able to take care of her like he used to. Jack demands to have Heller take him to Audrey. He does so. Heller opens the door to Audrey's room, and Jack enters. Audrey is sleeping. Jack grabs her hand, and professes that he won't be able to uphold his promise to take care of her. He says the best way to do this, though, is to let her go. Jack tells the sleeping Audrey that he hopes she can one day understand and forgive him. He tells her that he loves her, and kisses her on the forehead. "And I always will," he says after kissing, then swallows some tears. Jack leaves Audrey's room, takes one last look at Heller, and leaves the house. He walks towards the cliffs outside Heller's home, still holding his weapon. He looks down the cliff face at the waves crashing below. As the sky starts to lighten, Jack looks out toward the horizon, lost in thought. (Silent clock) 05:59:57...05:59:58...05:59:59...06:00:00 Casting Acteurs Principaux * Kiefer Sutherland : Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub : Chloe O'Brian * James Morrison : Bill Buchanan * Peter MacNicol : Tom Lennox * Jayne Atkinson : Karen Hayes * Carlo Rota : Morris O'Brian * Marisol Nichols : Nadia Yassir Acteurs Récurents * Powers Boothe : Vice President Noah Daniels * William Devane : James Heller * avec Kim Raver : Audrey Raines * et James Cromwell : Phillip Bauer Invités * Evan Ellingson : Josh Bauer * Bob Gunton : Secrétaire de la Défense Ethan Kanin * Nick Jameson : Yuri Suvarov * Tzi Ma : Cheng Zhi * Rena Sofer : Marilyn Bauer * Tom Everett : Dr. Hastings * et Ricky Schroder : Mike Doyle Reste du casting * Kenneth Choi : Cheng's Operative